Unconscious
by sehunlipseu
Summary: semuanya berawal dari luhan yang mabuk...


**Unconscious**

**Author: sehunlipseu**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M (NC-21)**

**Warning: this is basically a porn. I mean, _porn_.**

**Cast: HunHan**

**Author Note: Ini fanfic pertama *dan langsung M* cmiww!**

"Hyung, hentikan! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak.." Sehun berusaha meraih gelas alkohol yang dipegang luhan, namun luhan menepis tangannya itu.

"Biarkan aku sehun, aku sedang ingin melepas stresss~" jawab luhan santai. Ia meneguk habis minumnya itu, lalu ia meraih sebotol alkohol lagi dari meja dan menenggaknya. "Ahh… ini sangat enak rasanya."desahnya pelan.

"Hyung. Sudah hentikan, kau bisa mabuk nanti aish!" gerutu sehun. Namun hyung nya itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali, bukannya berhenti luhan malah menghabiskan sebotol alkohol itu sendirian. Terang saja, kepalanya mulai terasa berputar-putar, matanya setengah kabur dan badannya terasa begitu panas, sangat panas sampai-sampai ingin rasanya ia melepas seluruh busana yang ia kenakan malam itu.

"Sehuna, biarkan saja luhan melepas penatnya untuk sesekali. Akhir-akhir ini kita memang sangat sibuk kan? Go easy on him, ne?" kata kris sambil menyenggol lengan sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada hyungnya yang sedang menengguk botol ketiganya.

Karena terlalu banyak minum, akhirnya sehun memapah luhan kembali ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Ia menidurkan luhan di ranjangnya, kemudian ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang luhan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam saat itu.

"Sehunna~" panggil luhan.

"ne hyung? Sudah bangun rupanya?" balas sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia amat menyukai saat luhan memanggil namanya. Saat _Luhan-nya _mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut.

Luhan menghampiri sehun, kemudian ia naik keatas pangkuan maknae EXO itu dengan entengnya. Ia setengah menyenderkan badannya ke badan bidang sehun sambil berbisik pelan, "Panas~" luhan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kecil telinga sehun.

"ahh, hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" lenguh sehun kebingungan.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sehun. "Aku menginginkanmu sehunna~" bisiknya seduktif. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas sehun semakin memburu, dengan sengaja luhan menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya hingga membuat ereksinya dan ereksi sehun saling bergesekan. Tak tahan dengan godaan dari hyungnya itu, sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil luhan dengan ganasnya. Ia melumat, mengulum, dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu yang membuat luhan bergelinjang sambil mendesah nikmat ditengah ciuman panas mereka.

"mmphh.. sehunniee~" luhan mendesah hebat ketika merasakan ada sepasang tangan sedang memilin nipple nya dari luar bajunya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas oleh sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya tersebut. Sehun yang sudah horny dengan godaan-godaan luhan daritadi itu menjadi semakin horny mendengar lenguhan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut seksi(?) luhan. dengan segera ia melepaskan bajunya dan baju luhan dengan cepat, kemudian ia menggesek-gesekkan nipplenya ke nipple luhan sambil terus melumat bibir mungil luhan yang sudah merah merekah akibat permainan lidah mereka sejak tadi.

"Aahh…Sehunnie..mmh.." luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan lumatan dari bibir sehun di bibirnya, sentuhan-sentuhan tangan sehun di sekujur tubuhnya, dan gesekan dari kedua ereksi mereka yang membuatnya merasa semakin panas, panas, dan panas.

Sehun membuka ritsleting celana luhan kemudian ia menyusupkan satu tangannya, lalu ia meraih junior luhan yang sudah basah oleh pre-cum itu dan mulai mengocoknya pelan. "Ahhh.." suara desahan luhan nyaring terdengar diruangan itu, "Sehunnie…mmhh.." tangan sehun yang satunya terus menggerayangi tubuh luhan inchi demi inchi. Nipple pink luhan yang menegang pun tak luput darinya, sehun memilin-milin, mencubit, dan memelintirnya yang membuat luhan semakin berada di angan-angan.

Sehun merasakan juniornya semakin menegang melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu seksi dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya, bibir setengah terbuka dan matanya yang memejam rapat. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan eksotis(?) didepannya itu, sehun dengan sigap membuka celananya dan sesekali mengocok juniornya sebelum menyodorkannya pada luhan. "Lulu, hisap punyaku." Pintanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, luhan langsung memasukkan junior sehun ke dalam mulut mungilnya itu. Ia mengulum, menghisap dan menggigiti junior sehun sambil sesekali meremas twinball sehun. "Aah.. terus hyung, nghhh.." sehun mengerang saat luhan mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, memberikan sensasi luar biasa kepada sehun.

"mmphh…mmphhh" luhan mendesah sambil terus mengulum junior sehun, desahan dari mulut luhan itu membuat getaran-getaran pada junior sehun yang membuatnya semakin keenakan. 'Luhan memang selalu tau bagaimana memuaskanku' pikir sehun.

Merasa ia ingin mencapai klimaksnya, sehun segera mencabut juniornya dari mulut luhan dan membalikkan badan kekasihnya itu. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil luhan dari belakang, tangan kanannya memilin nipple luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok pelan junior luhan.

"ssh..sehun.." lenguh luhan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengalungkannya ke leher sehun, kemudian ia sedikit memiringkan lehernya untuk memberi sehun ruang yang lebih luas. Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu tentu saja, ia menciumi leher mulus luhan dan menghisapnya berkali-kali, meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Kaki luhan melemas mendapatkan serangan demi serangan dari sehun. jika sehun tidak memegangi pinggangnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah terjatuh lemas.

Sehun kemudian menggerakkan kakinya yang memaksa luhan untuk berjalan mengikuti arah yang diperintahkan sehun. Ia menuntun luhan hingga keduanya berhenti didepan cermin besar yang berada tepat di pojok ruangan. Sehun mencium leher luhan lembut sebelum kemudian menjilatnya. "hyung, aku ingin kau melihat betapa seksi dan menggodanya kau saat ini.." bisik sehun sambil melirik luhan dari cermin. Luhan membuka matanya, ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan dirinya dan sehun dari cermin. Ia merasakan juniornya semakin menegang dan suhu tubuhnya semakin naik, bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan yang terpantul dari cermin itu begitu terlihat menggoda. Ia melihat sehun yang sedang menjilati lehernya dengan smirk yang menempel pada bibirnya, tangan kirinya sedang memilin nipple luhan yang sudah semakin menegang sementara tangan kanannya terus mengocok pelan—sangat pelan, junior luhan. "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat, Lu?" Tanya sehun dengan nada seduktif. Luhan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan lenguhan panjang, sehun bagaikan sedang menghukumnya dengan mengocok pelan, amat pelan, juniornya.

"Sehunna...faster ahh…" rengeknya. Tapi sehun tetap pada temponya, bahkan ia dengan sengaja memelankan kocokannya.

"_beg for it_, Luhannie." Balas sehun, smirking.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak suka meminta. Apalagi dalam urusan seperti ini. Tetapi ia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan sehun, ia butuh lebih, lebih dan lebih dari ini. "sehun..nghh..aku ingin kau mengocokku lebih cepat, aku ingin merasakanmu berada dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin kau membawaku terbang ke angan-angan dengan sentuhan mu, sehunna _please, go faster_.." pinta luhan sambil menggesekkan bokongnya ke junior sehun.

Semakin terangsang dengan rengekan luhan, sehun tanpa basa-basi segera mempercepat kocokannya yang membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah kencang merasakan nikmat yang diberikan sehun. "ahhh ..aahh..sehunn more.." sehun terus mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali mencubit twinball luhan, memberi kissmark di leher serta pundaknya, memelintir nipplenya, atau menjilati telinga luhan yang membuatnya semakin mengerang. "mmphh..sehunnie, _I'm close._" Kata luhan, merasakan perutnya menegang tanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"tidak secepat itu, luhannie." Kata sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya yang disambut dengan desahan kecewa luhan. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah _cock ring_. Kemudian dengan sigap ia memakaikannya ke junior luhan. "kau harus belajar untuk tidak mencapai klimaks mu dengan cepat, hyung." Kata sehun sambil memamerkan smirknya yang menggoda itu.

"Tapi sehunnie, aku tidak bi—AHHH!" Luhan terkejut ketika tibatiba sehun memasukkan duajari nya kedalam lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Sehun mulai menggerakkan jarinya, mengabaikan rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulut luhan. Sehun sudah termakan nafsu sekarang, ia menginginkan luhan. _Hanya Luhan_.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan lubangmu menghisap juniorku, Lu…mmh." Bisik sehun sambil mendesah pelan. _Dirty talk_ dari sehun membuat luhan semakin horny, apalagi sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya. "aku tidak sabar ingin menghempaskan juniorku ke dalam mu, dengan cepat, kuat, dan dalam.." lanjutnya. Luhan merinding mendengar ucapan sehun, dirty talknya membuat luhan semakin dan semakin horny. Ia dapat merasakan juniornya semakin menegang meminta perhatian dari sang maknae.

Sehun meraih junior luhan dan mengocoknya seirama dengan juniornya, "menungginglah dan buka kaki mu lebar-lebar Lu.." perintah sehun yang langsung diikuti oleh luhan. Luhan sudah mewanti-wanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti, pikiran junior sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menungganginya semakin membuatnya horny dan tak sabar."mmh.."

Sehun memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan lubang luhan sebelum kemudian ia mulai menekannya masuk, tangannya masih terus mengocok junior luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. "Aahh…" desah keduanya berbarengan. Sehun membiarkan luhan beradaptasi dengan juniornya yang terbilang besar itu, sampai akhirnya luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya. "gerakkan hun…ohh" pinta luhan.

Sehun dengan senang hati langsung menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur dengan cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat. Ia meremas kedua bokong mulus luhan dengan kencang, membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang keras. "Ahhhh…sehunna…" desahnya, luhan memperhatikan wajah sehun dari pantulan cermin yang tepat berada didepannya itu. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius, dengan bibirnya yang sesekali mendesah membuat luhan semakin menegang. "ohh…sehun…mmphh"

"Ahh..luhan. sempitthh nghh…" racau sehun sambil terus menggenjot luhan semakin cepat.

"AAHHH THERE SEHUN, MORE AHHH!" Luhan berteriak dalam nikmat saat sehun menyentuh sweetspotnya.

Sehun menyodok luhan makin cepat dan makin dalam secara terus menerus dan itu membuat luhan bagaikan terbang ke langit setiap kali sodokan sehun mengenai prostatnya secara terus menerus. "Sshhh …Sehunnn..! oohhh..mmppphh.." luhan meracau dibawah sehun, ia terus mendesah, mengerang dan meminta sehun untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan sehun dengan senang hati menuruti permintaannya.

"AHHHH..lulu.. lubangmu sempit sekali nghhh…" erang sehun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

"Sehunnie ahhh yeshh….mhhh aku ingin keluarhh.."

Mendengar racauan luhan, sehun semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Membuat luhan makin berada tinggi di angan-angan. "Sehunnie nghh….cincinnya…ahhhn" kata luhan disela-sela desahannya.

"no lulu." Kata sehun masih terus menggenjot luhan, "_beg. You have to beg if you want to cum._"

Luhan mendesah pelan, ia membenci bagian ini. Ia benci saat sehun mengharuskannya untuk meminta, untuk memohon. Tapi ia juga tidak mempungkiri bahwa sisi lain dari sehun ini membuatnya terangsang, yang lebih membuatnya benci adalah bahwa ia menyukai mata tajam sehun dan ia sangat menyukai suara serta raut wajah sehun saat ia memerintah. Ia sangat membenci fakta kalau ia menikmati _torture_ dari kekasihnya itu. "Sehunnie, please. Tolong biarkan aku keluar…" rengeknya.

Mendengar _Luhan-nya_ memohon, sehun dengan segera melepaskan cincin yang daritadi menyiksa luhan. Kemudian ia mengelus junior yang sudah benar-benar menegang itu dengan lembut sebelum mengocoknya dengan cepat. "Let's cum together hyung." Bisik sehun disertai dengan anggukan lemah luhan.

"Ahh…aahh! Sehunnie mmphh…ahhh" luhan mendesah nikmat tiap kali sehun menghantam prostatnya berkali-kali dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam, ia sangat menikmati hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan sehun kepadanya. "mmmh…aaahhh"

"Lulu.. nghhh…" Sehun benar-benar merasa keenakan tiap kali lubang luhan berdenyut menarik-narik juniornya, terasa sempit namun sangat pas. Bagaikan itu memang dibuat khusus untuknya.

"AAHHHH … OH SEHUNN!"

"OHHH XI LUHANN!"

Dan dengan desahan panjang mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya secara berbarengan. Sehun tumpah memenuhi lubang luhan sementara luhan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dada sehun. "aah..sehun.." luhan mendesah pelan saat sehun mencabut juniornya dari dalam lubangnya, lalu sehun mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma nya dari tubuh luhan, baru kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Aku mencintaimu, lu.." bisik sehun kemudian mengecup lembut bibir luhan.

"Aku juga, sehunnie…" balas luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun memeluk luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya dengan hangat. "sehunnie?"

"mmh?" balas sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ayo lakukan lagi.."

"EHH?" mata sehun langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan luhan. "Kau….masih mau?" luhan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, buat aku menginginkannya juga." Jawab sehun enteng.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan berlari mengambil sesuatu dari kamarmandinya, kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan sehun. "Sehunnie, lihat ini…mmmphh.." Lalu ia mulai memilin nipplenya sendiri, mengocok juniornya, hingga akhirnya luhan mengeluarkan vibrator yang tadi sudah diambilnya.

"Aaahhh…." Luhan mendesah keras, kepalanya menengadah. Memperlihatkan rentetan kissmark yang diberikan sehun tadi. Tangannya menggenggam vibrator itu dan menyalakannya, kemudian ia membuka lebar kakinya dan mengarahkan vibrator itu persis didepan lubangnya yang berwarna pink itu.

Dan sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan selanjutnya…

****

-to be continued-


End file.
